La Varita Perdida
by Eleo granger
Summary: Esta es la historia de Clarissa, una chica que un día encuentra una vieja varita el galpón de su casa y con la ayuda de un viejos libros, una hada y su prima Sora va descubriendo lo que puede hacer con ella... y como resultado de esto también termina desc


La Varita Perdida ( y la encontró Clarissa) 

Bueno por ahora llegue hasta acá otro día sigo con otro capitulo...: P

P.D.: La verdad es que la voy escribiendo en el momento osea qe si las cosas de la descripción no coinciden mucho con la historia no es mi culpaa... xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: "La Misteriosa Trampilla Oculta y El Altillo Olvidado" 

Esta historia empieza en un galpón. Un galpón algo pequeño, en que se habían guardado muchas cosas, nada extraordinario, o al menos eso pensaba Clarissa. Clarissa era una chica de solo once años, no una chica del todo común talvez. Ella siempre intentaba transformar las cosas aburridas en divertidas. Lo que más le hubiera gustado, lo que quiso desde siempre es que algo extraordinario pasara y le cambiara la vida. Pero ella, (como en algún momento nos pasa a todos) dejaba de creer en la magia poco a poco. Es cierto, en su vida le habían pasado cosas extrañas, por ejemplo, a veces presentía las cosas que pasarían al tiempo después, solía pensar que eran simples dejavúes, juegos de su mente, imaginaciones, pero en el fondo Clarissa sabía que había algo más. Como es que siempre que aparecería algo o reaparecería algo en su vida pensaba en ello un día antes? O como podía ser que cada tanto supiera las dos o tres primeras palabras de lo que va a decir una persona? Eso no podía ser normal. Pero ella se lo negaba con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa motivo de que sabía que eso existía, que no eran imaginaciones suyas, pero algo le decía que no debía prestarles atención. Por ahí por miedo, quien sabe. Talvez ni la propia Clarissa sabía. Otro día, de esos de verano en los que ella se quedaba en su patio, vio algo muuy extraño, demasiado. Era una especie de criatura, "un bicho" pensó. Pero ese bicho no se parecía a ninguno que ella hubiera visto antes. Era todo azul y tenia un cuerpo alargado, algo erguido, con pequeñas piernas juntas, una torso y alitas! volaba en torno a una flor que crecía desde la tierra. Una libélula? no podía ser. De inmediato se quedo ahí, clavada al suelo con una expresión de desconcierto total, grabando esa imagen en su cabeza y al siguiente intento llamar a alguien para que lo viera también, pero sabía que iba a ser tarde, algo tan perfecto no podía quedarse tanto tiempo en su jardín, presintió que se iría en cualquier momento. Después de eso preguntó, buscó a ver si existía algún animal así, pero nada. Entonces no quiso pensar que era un hada. Pero bueno, era lo que parecía, no? Pero cuando pensaba en eso, estaba segura de que fue así, de que no se lo imaginó, y podía ver la imagen clara en su cabeza.

Lo extraño pasó un día, ese mismísimo verano se levantó una mañana. No había nadie en su casa, perfecto, a Clarissa le gustaba estar tranquila, que no la molesten con idioteces, obvio. Qué lindo para Clarissa estar relajada, de vacaciones. Ese día se acordó de que en su casa estaba ese galpón, que tenía guardadas tantas cosas viejas que habían pertenecido a personas de su familia, y pensó que podía ser súper divertido y entretenido revisar que se guardaría allí,y ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer fue al galpón. Empezó a mover cajones, cajas y bolsas. Bueno, la verdad que lo que encontró ahí la divirtió muchísimo, fotos viejísimas, de parientes que ni conocía, debían de ser gente inglesa, es que esa casa había pertenecido a su abuela y a su abuelo, dos inmigrantes de ese país. Además de eso, cosas de ella cuando era chica, un rompecabezas que siempre armaba en esos tiempos, papeles viejos, una caja con caramelos que tenían como cincuenta años! De todoo! En un momento Clarissa se encuentra con una caja muuy pesada, que adentro tenía libros y papeles y más libros y más papeles. Obvio que no podía quedarse sin explorarla, así que hizo todo lo que pudo para correrla. Y ahí vio algo que la dejo fascinada: una especie de trampilla, pequeña, ahí oculta en el suelo de su galpón! Pero estaba cerrada con llave, trato de romper ese candado pero parecía durísimo, imposible de quebrar. Así que lo dejo.

A la semana siguiente su prima Sora fue a su casa. Aunque Sora fuera menor que ella se parecían mucho, siempre hacían inventos raros y locuras, y le encantaba pasar el tiempo con ella. Por supuesto que le contó todo lo referente al galpón y a esa trampilla. Sora, muy emocionada igual qe ella le dijo. "- y si la llave esta escondida en algún lugar de esta casa-" A Clarissa, le causaban muucha gracia esas ideas locas de Sora, pero a veces la subestimaba, porque Sora de vez en cuando tenía razón. "- Ay, Sora jaja eso sería demasiada casualidad.-" le dijo. Pero más tarde, cuando estaban en el living comiendo los panqeqes con dulce de leche que habían preparado Sora vio una especie de desnivel en el techo y preguntó: "-¿Qué es eso prima?-" "-Ahh, como no me había fijado antes! Un día le hice la misma pregunta a mi nona y me contestó que era un altillo! Entonces ahí debe haber más cosas viejas guardadas!-"

"- Por ahí allí está la llave".

"- Jaja, no creo, ya voy a encontrar la forma de abrir esa trampilla, pero no creo que este ahí. Igual vamos a ver." A Clarissa la simple idea de revisar un lugar nuevo la cautivaba, y ni pensaba en los bichos y el polvo que podían haberse acumulado en esos años.

Entonces buscaron una escalera, tenían que apurarse antes de que volviera alguien de la familia de Clarissa y las retara. Verdaderamente los adultos cada vez se hacían más insoportables para Clarissa, siempre interponiéndose en cosas que no entendían. Abrieron la puerta del techo...


End file.
